


Hushed Nightmares

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: As Nines was over at Gavin’s place, he was help working on a case.It was pretty late, so Nines stayed over.And he takes notice as to why he always look tired in the morning.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hushed Nightmares

Nines was looking through the file, regarding any kind of connection between the victims. So far all he got was that they were male androids with a family of three. There was no other connection. They were all different ages, different races.

This was a hard case that made both detectives confused. And if anyone knew Gavin, they would say that he hated being confused. He loved his job and loved working it out plain and simple.

”I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight Nines.” Gavin muttered, ruffling his hair, kissing his forehead. It’s only been a few months since they got together, and Gavin was still trying to get used to it. But he was growing on it.

The detective tossed off his shirt, smirking as he tossed it Nines’s way. He smiled softly, before watching his boyfriend shut his bedroom door. Nines then went back to looking at the case file.

”There has to be something.” The android mutters, rubbing at his face. He felt himself wanting to go into stasis, but he has to figure out what is going on. He needed to make this case easier on his boyfriend.

Nines knew how Gavin got when he was stressed. He got angry, took out his anger on anybody near by. He got more tired as he moved himself to work even harder. He even sometimes got into a state of depression.

”Hmm!” It wasn’t loud, so Nines wasn’t bothered by the sound. “Hmm!” This time it was louder. “Gavin!” Nines exclaimed, hurrying into his boyfriend’s bedroom. He tossed the door open, hurrying to the bed.

He takes his seat, shaking the human awake. He shot up in bed, hand gripping the others. “Gavin, hey, what’s wrong?” Gavin sat up in bed, keeping one hand holding Nines, as the other runs through his hair.

The human let’s put a heavy breath, shaky as it leaves. “Gavin, what was that?” Nines asked, hoping the other doesn’t get mad. “It was just a nightmare, I wouldn’t want to bore you with it.” Gavin muttered.

He could feel the sweat falling down his head. “Hey, you’ll never bore me Gavin.” The human laughed, glancing at his boyfriend. “It was one of my first cases as a detective. It was a little girl, she was mauled and raped.” Nines felt his lover’s hand tighten on his own.

”I ran out the house and threw up on the yard. I felt so sick, that I had to leave for a few days. I wanted so badly to forget about it, but it always haunts my mind.” Nines pulls Gavin into his body, allowing it to heat up just to warm the human.

Gavin sighs, gripping at Nines’s sleepwear. “It’s okay Gavin. I may not know what it’s like to feel this way, but I do know how you feel about certain things. And let me tell you one thing.” Gavin looks up into those blue eyes.

”I love you, and if you didn’t do that when you got your first case, than you’d feel like shit years later. Cause you would be asking yourself, was I such a heartless man, to not feel anything about that poor girl.” Nines leans down and kisses his lover softly.

Gavin returned the gentle and kind kiss. “I love you too Nines.”


End file.
